


Star Baker [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: "Alfred, tell us about your bake."





	Star Baker [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123710) by [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Star%20Baker.mp3) | 14MB | 00:13:07



##### Streaming


End file.
